Destination Firefight Derek's Ascension
by OblivionStar18
Summary: Join OC Derek as he climbs from a soldier to legend, God of destruction that is... Some of his forms are from DBZ but with my own twist
1. Chapter 1: humble beginnings

_**(AUTHORS NOTE, BE WARNED CONTAINS ELEMENTS FROM MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS, CALL OF DUTY, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, MIRAI NIKKI, AND DRAGON BALL Z)**_

Destination Firefight

 **DAY ONE**

"I decided to get out of bed and fight back the hostile invasion force and take back the United States but before I can finish **THAT** fight I need to finish this fight, so I got out of bed and got dressed in my Combat Fatigues, put on my EXO-SUIT and I grabbed my HBRA3, my BAL-27, my MORS, my ATLAS 20mm, and ran out of the room and saw that the base was under attack by hostile forces so I commed command and said "Command this is Private "DarkStar" do you need assistance?" So then I got commed back "Yes DarkStar we need assistance can you move to assist over" so then I commed command "yes command send your coordinates to my HUD" so then command sent their coordinates to my HUD and I commed them "moving to assist now over" so I ran toward commands position and jumped on top of a building, laid down

And equipped my M.O.R.S. And aimed, saw that command was surrounded by hostiles, so I aimed at each of the hostiles, fired, had to rechamber a bullet since the M.O.R.S. Is bolt-action and fired again and continued that for several minutes when I eliminated all the hostiles, I jumped down and walked over to command and they said "good job" so then I got promoted to sergeant. Five years later, I had been having a flashback, but it stopped to reveal that I was under fire by hostiles, suddenly shots rang out from several buildings and all the hostiles dropped, dead, so then I got a comm "you're welcome Derek" so then I growled "thanks EM1" so I got a comm "where is your squad Derek" so I said "I don't know EM1 we got separated when we jumped" so then EM1 commed me: "Commander you can take over my Squad until we find your squad" so then I said "okay thanks but try following my orders for once EM1" so then EM1 commed: "will do Derek EM1 out" so then EM1 and his squads jumped out of the buildings and saluted so then I returned the salute and briefed them with EM1's help of course. So then we started moving forward and I said "keep your eyes on the buildings just in case" then I got a ping from an emergency beacon and its tone was friendly so then my A.I. "Gamma" said "sir I advise you head towards that beacon" so then I said "I was planning on that Gamma" so then we ran towards the beacon and I saw that my squad were pinned down by hostiles and I called in an Airstrike fifty meters from their position and commed the air wing " Gunrunner 1-1 1-2 and 1-3 danger close, NightHawk 1-1 1-2 and 1-3 cover Gunrunner's six" so then they all said "copy that" so then the Airstrike commenced, taking out all of the hostiles so then my squads said "sir we thought you were dead!" So then I said "EM1 helped me out, besides it'll take a lot more than poorly trained PMC's to take me out it's good to see you boys" so then they said "it's good to see you too sir" so then I got back to working with my Squad, EM1 went to go help some other people out, so then I told my Squads "we are here to repel the invasion force and to take back the United States" so then we moved out and started firing on the hostiles and the hostiles retreated, so I told my Squad "Leave them if we massacre them are we any better than them?" So then my squad said "no sir" so then we ran to the Base and and I found my TITAN mech in perfect condition and I jumped into it and a message scrolled across my HUD: "ATLAS TYPE TITAN MECH SUIT POWERING UP STANDBY" so I waited, then ran forward and punched a hostile TITAN MECH in the faceplate and that crushed the hostiles body like a bottle of ketchup that got ran over by a car, then another Hostile TITAN MECH came around the corner and I shot it in the Faceplate with my RailGun so then I Ran forward, after running for about 250 meters I jumped out and pressed a button on my Data Glove, which made the TITAN go on Autopilot, it started following me and I ran around the corner, didn't notice a hostile TITAN MECH so I punched it in the faceplate, did a backflip and in mid-flip I landed inside my TITAN and blasted the hostile with my RailGun, then started running forward, after I jumped out of my TITAN and pulled out my BAL-27 and ran forward and fired at hostile soldiers, a large group of Hostile TITANS appeared behind me so I ran and jumped through a 4" inch thick pane of glass and landed on the ground which was 30 meters from that window, so then I started running again and I used my EXO-LAUNCHER to fire a cable into a window which anchored to a steel beam and I shot forward and landed in the building, and I regrouped with my troops, I COMMED Command and said "Command this is DarkStar we're ready for Exfil I repeat we're ready for Exfil" so command sent an Osprey VTOL and we ran up the ramp and sat down. Next thing we knew we were heading to China to reinforce the Chinese Army against the Koreans and the Russians, so I donned my "DEVGRU Dominator" helmet and commed my troops and said "Alright we're here to reinforce the Chinese, we don't want any friendly casualties so watch your fire" so then we deployed the kickropes and rappelled down, and we checked our corners, I told my troops "Rendezvous point in 50 klicks move out!" So we ran forward I said to my troops "hold position" I walked around the corner and activated the Boost-jump feature of my EXO-SUiT and landed on top of a shipping container, and went face-to-face with a Hostile TITAN MECH and jumped back quickly and I commed command and said "Command I have eyes on multiple Titans, no way round" so then command said "copy that DarkStar standby for TitanFall" so then my TITAN dropped out of the Sky and I got in it and walked around the corner and swiftly eliminated the Hostile TITAN's and then my Squad got into their TITAN's and we had started moving forward when one of my troops screamed "RPG!" So then we started running forward and I yelled "Keep moving! Don't stop running or you'll get hit and if anyone of us gets hit we all die!" We made it to the rendezvous point and the Chinese army showed up and their General said "it's good to finally meet you Commander" so then I said "likewise General" then I Saluted and he returned the Salute after my Squads did the same, so then the General said "I've heard much about you, is it true you worked with Commander Gideon Mitchell?" So then I said "yes sir i worked with the General, he is a great soldier" so then I got a comm: "Derek I'm coming to Assist you in reinforcing the Chinese army" so then I said "Gideon, just you or multiple armies with you leading them" so then he said "multiple armies with me leading them" so then I commed him "ok sir you just made reinforcing the Chinese army a whole lot easier" so then he commed me again and said " My ETA is 60 minutes" so I said "okay copy that DarkStar out" so then I told everyone "Reinforcements ETA is an Estimated 60 minutes" so then they said "60 minutes we won't last that long sir our ammo is almost completely dry" so then I said "use your TITAN mechs and fight to the last clip and use everything! Defend this Position with your lives!" So then they said "yes sir will do!" So then the Korean launched a Missile at us I looked up and saw it and shouted "No! This Can't be happening, how are we supposed to defend against that!" One of my soldiers yelled "Sir what do we do!" So then I said "I don't know! Fire at it with everything you have!" So then they fired at it with everything they had and the missile didn't explode so all I felt was complete and utter anger, I was so full of Rage that I had kept inside and it all simultaneously exploded and I felt a power inside me that had never been there before and my soldiers were giving me scared and confused looks so I said "what?" And then one handed me a mirror and I looked in it and saw that my hair was completely spiked up and it was golden, my eyebrows were golden and my eyes had turned a piercing emerald green, I had a golden aura and I had finally realized that I had transformed into a super Saiyan and my power level was already 50,000 and when I went I transformed it increased by 50X the original now since I was in that form my power level increased to 2,500,000 so then I charged up my power and my soldiers got even more confused and then I suddenly realized I was yelling at the top of my lungs, after about 20 minutes I thought about what I could do to stop the missile and I realized so I used my EXO-SUIT to Jump up really high and I was flying and I started Shouting "KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" And a bright blue energy blast flew out of my hands and obliterated the missile so I landed and my soldiers looked at me and they all cheered so then I said "don't be happy yet we still have 30 minutes left until the Reinforcements arrive" so then the Korean army attacked and firefights started raging across Shanghai and I got a comm from Gideon "Derek I'm almost there keep holding them off until then" so then I said "Gideon the streets are being torn apart by firefights! We are trying to keep the civilians from being killed but we need you to get here quickly! Or China will be lost and we will all die!" So then he said "Derek! Calm down I'll do what I can to get there faster!" So then I said "copy that!" So then I started using rapid Ki Blasts against Koreans and they were surprised until one of their men got hit in the face, so then I landed and used the martial arts training I had received years ago, I did a Taekwondo Back Kick and hit three Koreans and that sent them flying so then I flew forward and saw that a group of my soldiers were pinned down so then I used a Ki blast against the Koreans and it annihilated the Koreans that had them pinned down, so then I landed and said to the soldiers that had been pinned down "don't get pinned down again or I'll kill you myself" so then they said "Sir yes sir but why are you acting like this" so I said "I'm sick of the Koreans and I want them all gone" so then they said "sir they are just doing what they are told to do, in Korea disobeying direct orders results in death" so then I said "fine when Gideon gets here we'll go to Korea and eliminate their leader" so then they said "OORAH" so then I said "Focus on the task at hand soldiers!" So then I flew away and ID'd the Korean that was commanding THIS assault and I landed in front of him and I punched him in the chest and then he coughed up blood and clutched his chest so I put him out of his misery by killing him with a Ki Blast and then I flew away and commed my soldiers "Get into Cover now! We have Friendly Warthog A10's inbound for Air support, Gideon will be here in ten minutes!" So then I stood there and watched the A10's Level the Area north of my position and then I landed and Fought some more and Ten minutes later Gideon arrived so I watched as he Rappelled down from his OSPREY VTOL so I looked at him and he said "Nice Hair" so I said "Thanks ready to go just like old times" so he said "Yeah let's do this" so then I said "wait can you do this too?" So then he said "yeah" so then I said "show me" so then Gideon started Charging his Power and he Transformed into a Super Saiyan as well so then I said "want to use Fusion?" So then he said "sure why not?" So then we got into position and we both said "FU..SI..ON...HA!" And at that point the tips of our Index finger on each hand touched and we fused so then we both spoke at the same time " allright what do we call this?" So then we both said "I say Deridion" so then we both said "sounds good" so then we walked forward and and we started flying and then we saw a large group of Korean Soldiers and then we both used the Ki Attack "STARDUST BREAKER" so then we kicked three of the Korean soldiers and kicked another two and then we charged up and threw a Rainbow-Coloured Ki Ball at the Koreans and it annihilated them so then they started to run away and then we flew forward and saw a giant person who was killing a lot of our soldiers and we went to fight him but the fusion ran out of time so then I saw a large group of innocent people get stomped by the Giant and then Gideon went to attack the Giant and he got

Punched in the face and knocked out so then I thought about it and I fired rapid Ki Blasts at the giant and he roared and fired a Ki beam from his eyes at me and I dodged and then I saw he was about to stomp Gideon when I used a technique called Instant Transmission and teleported under its foot and grabbed its foot and threw it back and the Giant flew backward and then I saw it mow down a huge group of Civilians and I said to myself " I can't beat it in this form!" So then It stomped an even bigger group so then I got incredibly angry and then I charged my Ki and I transformed into another form called Super Saiyan 2 and my hair got even Spikier and a lightning-like Aura coursed through my body and in super Saiyan 2 the users base power level is multiplied by 100 and then I flew forward and punched it in the face while yelling "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYMORE INNOCENT PEOPLE!" And then I used a Super KAMEHAMEHA and blasted it to pieces so then I landed beside Gideon who had awoken so I said "Gideon you good?" I realized that I was much stronger than before, so then I helped Gideon up and then I flew up and saw that the opposing force had been eliminated so then I relaxed and that form dissolved so then I found my helmet and put it on so then I flew over to Gideon and we both walked to our troops and said "Boys we are infiltrating Korea to eliminate their leader!" So then we got an OSPREY VTOL to pick us up and we flew towards Korea and we landed so then I equipped my MORS and I suppressed it so then most of my soldiers followed Gideon the rest of them followed me and we got to a vantage point and we laid down and I commed Gideon and said "Gideon tell your soldiers to eliminate security so that the leader will walk outside" so then He commed me and said "Commencing Elimination of Security" so then once the security was eliminated the Korean leader stepped outside and I blew him away with my MORS three shots got him in the face and his brains exploded out the back of his head and then I said to Gideon: "Gideon ID the Korean Leader" so then he said "got it" so then he ID'd the Korean Leader and said "ID is Positive I repeat ID is Positive" so then we walked to the OSPREY, we got on board and then I said "Good Job boys we have no Friendly Casualties, Hostiles have Approximately at least 150,900,400,332 Casualties Good job" so then we returned to The United States and then we landed and Gideon and I walked into the Gym and started sparring so then I said "alright Gideon I'm going full power you go full power as well" so he said "okay" so then I started Charging up and I went Super Saiyan 2 and then he started charging up and he went Super Saiyan 2 as well so I said to him "I'll start" so I flew forward and punched him in the chest and Gideon got blown back into the wall and when he got up he said "Derek you've gotten much stronger than before, I hadn't expected you to progress this fast, at this rate you'll become a Super Saiyan 3 in no time" so I said "Super Saiyan 3?" So then he said "yeah I'll show you" so Gideon Charged his Ki and he Transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and I looked and said "wow I wonder if with a lot more training I could transform like that" so then he said "yes you could, I believe in you" so then I said "don't we have to go somewhere for a combat op?" So then he said "yeah I think so let's go see command"


	2. Chapter 2: when titans reign

**_CHAPTER TWO: "WHEN TITANS REIGN"_**

so then we both exited the forms and walked to the command Center and I said "Command is there anywhere we are needed?" So command said "yes you are heading to L.A. To destroy a critical Hostile Base, you'll have an A10 at your disposal along with an AC-130 "Spectre" variant, a fleet of Reaper Drones that are full payloads of AGM's and your TITAN MECH will be on standby if you need it" so then I said "Copy that" so then they said "go prep your teams for the invasion/assault" so then I said "copy that will do" and just as I was about to do that the general gave me an evil smile and then I ran to go prep the teams and then we were ready and two hours later we were ready and we were heading to L.A. Once we got there the fighting started, the fields were being torn apart by AGM's and then an AA gun blasted an OSPREY that was ahead of us out of the sky and then our OSPREY got hit by AA fire and we were forced to bail so I yelled "prep your chutes! We're going in for a hard landing! If you don't want to get whiplash I suggest you bail out now!" So then we all bailed out and parachuted down, as soon as I had landed I saw another OSPREY go down and then I commed Gideon and said "Gideon where are you! I need some Sniper fire on the hostile Soldiers that have operational command of those AA guns because we're being torn apart out here!" So then he said "copy that will do" and shots rang out and one by one the AA gun crews were eliminated and then I said "Move up! Get off the Beach we have to eliminate the SAM sites so that we can get some Air Support!" We headed for the SAM sites and I ran up to one and placed a C4 charge on it and ran then a couple seconds later it exploded and I said "Demo Crews are good to go take out those SAM Sites! Move it!" So then they moved swiftly to eliminate the SAM Sites and then they did and I called for Air support "Lightning 1-1, 2-1, 1-2, 2-2, you are go for bombing run! I repeat you are go for bombing run" so then they commed me "copy that DarkStar" so the bombing run commenced, part of the facility was levelled several parts of the fields got destroyed, as the second wave of fighters were about to begin the bombing run an EMP exploded and the Fighters smashed into the ground so then I was confused and ran into the Jungle, and saw that one of my teams were pinned down so I threw my rifle and it killed two of the hostiles, I walked forward and said to the friendly team "good to see you boys, and where is Gideon?" So then they said "We aren't sure sir" so then I said "okay go see if you can find any more friendly fireteams" so then they said "yes sir" then I ran off to find Gideon and I saw a large hostile patrol, and then I used a Ki Blast to decimate at least twenty of them, and I ran up to Gideon and I punched a Hostile in the face, and then broke his neck, then I said to Gideon "why is there so many of them" so then he said "I don't know maybe they finally realize how dangerous we are" so then I said "that makes sense" so then I said "time to get out of here?" So then he said "yeah" so then we flew up and then I found the team that I had rescued and then Gideon and I landed and walked forward and I said to the teams "it's time we get out of this jungle so then we ran out of the jungle, and when we got out we saw a person who was just standing there smiling and practically laughing and he said "congratulations you got out of the jungle and you get a reward! Your death at the hands of me!" So then I said "Who are you!" So then he said my name is "hellfire! Tyrant of the universe!" So then I said "never heard of you" then he said "doesn't matter you don't need to know, I can live with that, after all you seem to be a formidable opponent" so then I said "I don't think that you will beat me Hellfire" so then he said "what makes you so sure about that" so I said "this" and charged my Ki and he said "your power level is far below mine" so then I said "I am not so sure about that, I've been suppressing my power level" so then I continued charging my power and I managed to transform into Super Saiyan 3, my eyebrows disappeared, my aura become constant and the Lightning like aura reached out further and my Power Level multiplied 400X which became 2,000,000,000 so then I walked forward and punched Hellfire in the face and he yelled at me "you can't beat me!" So then I said "what makes you so confident" so then he said " I will not be beaten by Trash like you!" And he transformed into a second form then he charged up and transformed again, so then he transformed again and said "this is my final form" and then I said "you don't look very intimidating" so then he said "you useless piece of trash! I will kill you!" So then I said "don't be so confident" so then I charged up and said "Super KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" And blasted him with a Super KAMEHAMEHA and then he laughed at me and said "that isn't enough to destroy me and he charged up and said "Death Beam!" And fired a Death Beam at me, i dodged it and he was surprised, so then I fired multiple Ki Blasts at him and he yelled and then I flew toward him punched him in the face 30 times and he went flying backwards and then I said "you underestimate me, my power level is 2,000,000,000 before this my base power was 5,000,000 even though I haven't transformed into this form before my body isn't used to it so I would be burning Ki much faster that normal, I can still destroy you" so I charged my Ki and used a 20X KaioKen Super KAMEHAMEHA and blasted him and that disintegrated him, so then I relaxed and the form expired and then we ran to an OSPREY and flew back home and we walked into the Gym and I said to Gideon "I want to train more, to see if I can get to an even stronger form than this form" so then Gideon said "there is a stronger form, that is called Super Saiyan Four and you can only transform by becoming a golden great ape and that is difficult to control" so I said "how do you become a golden great ape" he said "you have to look at a full moon to change into a golden great ape" so then I said "do you have the Super Saiyan four form?" So then he said "yes" so then I said "I want to reach mine" so then he said "let's go then" we would walk outside and I would look at the moon and I would turn into a Golden Great Ape and then I would struggle to keep control, after a bit I would regain control and turn into a Super Saiyan 4 when I transformed I would gain Red body hair and a tail, my aura got Sparkles and took the appearance of flame and my power level ascended to 36,000,000,000 so then Gideon transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and I asked "Fusion to see what we can do?" So then he said "yeah" so then we both said "FU..SI..ON...HA!" And we became Super Saiyan 4 Deridion and our power level became 23,328,000,000,000,000 and from that we were almost on god level, so then the fusion ran out and my base power level had increased to 23,328,000,000,000,000 from that experience and I said to him "I wonder is there a God of destruction?" So then He said "yeah there is, if you want to challenge him I suggest you obtain the Super Saiyan God form" so then I said how do I get that?" So then he said "we have to find six people to perform the ritual" so then I flew outside and he followed we found five other people and we managed to perform the ritual I became a Super Saiyan God and my power level increased by 4,000 which became 93,312,000,000,000,000,000 and since I experienced it my power level increased from that and my power level became that, and then I charged my Ki and turned into the Super Saiyan God and trained in the form so then I charged my Ki in that form and became a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and my power increased by 6,000 times that of Super Saiyan God which became 559,872,000,000,000,000,000,000 and Blasted a building and then I thought I was ready to challenge the God of Destruction to a battle, I decided to start off in the Super Saiyan God form and he looked at me and said "you performed the ritual didn't you?" So then I said "yes I did" so then he said "good let's begin" so then I flew forward and punched him in the face and that sent him flying so then he got really angry and then he said "I think you may be the second strongest person I've ever faced, second only to my attendant and teacher renota, as well my name is Daegon" so then I said "my name is Derek, so you are the God of destruction" so then he said "yes" so then I said "I have ascended past Super Saiyan God, I would you like me to show you it" so then he said "yes" I charged my Ki and I transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and he looked and he said "why all the blue?" So then I said "I don't know if there is a higher form than this but I aim to find out " and then he said "really?" So then I charged up and punched him in the face and he said "that really hurt!" so then I said "and?" So then I said "ready to go?" So then he said "yeah but with power on a scale like this we could destroy the universe" so then I said "yeah I know a place where we can go" so we headed to a place called a hyperbolic time chamber and when we walked in I said "we can use our full power here" so then he said "good" so then I charged my Ki and used a SUPER GOD x20 WARP KAMEHAMEHA that was powered x10 and it hit him and sent him flying and then he launched a full power sun ball at me and I caught it and threw it back at him like it was nothing and then he said "w-what!? There's someone much stronger than Renota?" Then Renota teleported to his side and said "yes Daegon he's much stronger than me" so then Daegon said "impressive, but I'm the strongest in the universe you even said so Renota" so then Renota said "it appears that through this form he surpasses me by far and if he was to go back to Super Saiyan God he would be weaker than me but his power should run out since he hasn't trained in this form, and I think he could someday take over God of destruction when you pass from this mortal coil Daegon" so then he said "I don't think so renota!" And then he said "I will destroy your planet!" Then after a few minutes the transformation wore off and I didn't know that and said "I don't care who you are I won't let you destroy Earth!" and then he said "I am going to destroy your planet! And there's nothing you can do about it!" And then Daegon started charging his power into a single massive sun ball , kind of like a spirit bomb but without the spirit part and he threw it at the earth so then I flew right in front of it and tried to stop its advance and he said "there's no point in trying your planet is destroyed you trying will just make me angry and hasten the destruction!" So then I said "I won't let you destroy my planet!" And I turned into a Super Saiyan without even charging and then I punched the sun ball and nothing happened so then I charged my Ki up to the limit and became a super Saiyan God super saiyan and then I punched the Sunball back at him and it sent him flying and Daegon yelled in anger so then I used a 20x KaioKen 10x WARP KAMEHAMEHA and blasted him at point blank and it nearly killed him so then I said "IT'S OVER DAEGON YOU LOST NOW LEAVE OR I WILL KILL YOU!" So then Renota said "Daegon shall I go in now?" So then Daegon said "yes renota" and renota flew in and tried to punch me and I sidestepped and punched him in the face and renota said "I think you should take over as God of destruction" so then I said "no I have wars to fight" so then he said "so be it the earth will be destroyed" so then I said "you can't it's already been demonstrated that I'm stronger than the both of you" so then Daegon got incredibly mad and charged at me and I sidestepped and swiftly punched the back of his neck which knocked him out and Renota grabbed him and said "you will take over the God of destruction or I will send all the armies of this universe and the sixth universe and I will send the sixth universe's God of destruction to destroy your world" so then I said "I already beat the both of you so how will the sixth universe's God of destruction be a problem?" So then renota said "he is much stronger than Daegon and I" so then I said "what is his name?" So then Renota said "his name is Taven" so then I said "I'll just have to train, Renota will you train me if I take over as God of destruction?" So then Renota said "yes" so then I said "train me to reach a higher form than this" so then Renota said "okay I will" so then I said "okay when do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3: Training

So then he said "when Daegon is finished healing we will train you but you will need to master your base form first, then we will move on to you mastering all your other forms" so then I said "there is one person I want to bring with me" then Renota said "who?" So then I said "My teacher before you" so then he said "Ah yes his name is Gideon Correct?" So then I said "yes" so then he said "shall we go get him?" So then I said "yes" so then we flew off to find Gideon, I saw Gideon and said "Gideon come with me" so then Gideon said "okay" so then we flew off and he said "who is that?" So then I said "he'll explain on the way" so then we found Daegon and I asked Renota "are we going to go to your planet?" And Renota said "get really close to me because I have to use my staff" so then we shot through space and a few minutes later we landed on the planet that Daegon lived on which was called Anoter and I said "this place is beautiful" and then Gideon said "I agree" so then Renota said "welcome to Anoter" so then I said "are we going to begin?" So then Gideon said "begin what?" So then Renota said "beginning Derek's Training" so then Gideon said "who are you" so then Renota said "I am Renota, Attendant to Daegon the Destroyer" so then Gideon said "The Destroyer!?" So then Daegon wheezed and said "Watch your tone human" so then Gideon said "I am a Saiyan" so then Daegon said "a Saiyan really?" So then he said "ah yes Derek Here told me that he was a Saiyan as well and he told me about you after he nearly killed me" so then Gideon said "Almost killed you!? Really!? I didn't know he was THAT strong!" So then I said "A God wouldn't lie Gideon would you mind asking them why they want to train me?" So then Gideon said "why are you guys going to train Derek and I?" So then Renota said "We are going to train Derek here to become the next God of Destruction and in three years time we will send the God of the sixth universe to attack earth" so then I said "you didn't tell me about that!?" So then I said "oh yeah you did" so then Gideon said "wait Derek can you show me your highest form?" So then I said "sure" and I charged up my Ki to the limit and transformed into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and then he looked at me and said "you've gone beyond what I can teach you Derek" so then I said "but you are still stronger than me Gideon, I know you possess higher forms than this" so then he said "yes I do but I can't teach you them, my power level has declined so I can't reach them anymore but these people can teach you to go above and beyond your limits" so then I said "I know because they are gods" so then he said "yes exactly but I wish to come with you to see how you will progress" so then I said "okay and maybe you could train too" so then he said "I can try" so then I said "good now let's begin Gideon can you charge up to this form?" So then he said "yes" so then Gideon charged his Ki and got into the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form and then I said "let's begin" and then we both flew forward and we punched at the same time and our fists clashed and we were both sent flying, so then we flew backwards and started firing Ki blasts at each other and then I used a KAMEHAMEHA and it hit him and he went flying and then we started clashing and then after three days of training I had unlocked a new form and that form was called: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 which increased my power level by 350,000 and then Gideon charged his Ki and turned into the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 and then we continued sparring and after a while I charged my Ki and turned into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 and my power level got increased by 450,000 and we continued sparring, then Gideon charged his Ki and became a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 and then I down charged to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 and then continued fighting and then I punched him in the chest and he flew backward, then I charged my Ki and gained a new form: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 which increased my power level by 1,000,000 and then I punched Gideon in the face and then he Charged his Ki and became a super Saiyan God super Saiyan 4 and then I said "do you want to fuse?" So then he said "sure" so then we both said "FU..SI..ON..HA!" And we became Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 Deridion and that increased my power level by 4,500,000 and then after a few minutes the fusion ran out of time and then I charged my Ki and gained a new form: Super Saiyan 5 and the super Saiyan 5 transformation increased my Ki by 9,500,000 and then I punched Gideon in the face when he was in the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 and then I charged my Ki after the super Saiyan 5 transformation dissolved, I charged my Ki and I gained the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5 form which increased my power level by 9,500,000,000 and then I punched Gideon in the face, then I said "shouldn't we return to earth?" So then Gideon said "yeah command will be expecting us" so then I said to Renota "Gideon and I have to return to earth" so then Renota said "feel free to return to Anoter any time" so then I said "Okay" and then I asked Renota "Renota can you get us back to earth?" So then he said "yes" so then Renota used his staff and we shot towards Earth faster than the speed of light and we stopped and then I said "thanks Renota I'll see you later" so then Renota said "I'll see you later Derek" so then Gideon and I flew as fast as we could towards the ground but we slowed down before we hit the ground because if we hit the earth as fast as we could it would crack the earth in half, so then I said "so let's get going to command" so then we used instant transmission to get to command and we showed up there and they said "where have you been!" So then I said "busy fighting" so then they said "none of our soldiers saw you for four years!" So then I said "it's been that long? I thought I was fighting for four days" so then Derek whispered to me "you fought in the hyperbolic time chamber didn't you?" So then I said "yeah the universe could have been destroyed when I fought Daegon" so then he said "oh yeah that's true" so then I said "I guess time flies when you're fighting a God" so then Gideon chuckled and said "true but command thinks you're dead- you practically dropped off the face of the earth" so then I said "that's true, but I was training a lot for those four years" so then he said "I thought you were fighting Daegon?" So then I grinned and said "exactly I was training" so then Daegon got furious and started yelling "I WAS MERELY A TRAINING OPPONENT FOR YOU!?" so then I grinned even wider and said "precisely" so then Renota burst out laughing "Hahahaha! How powerful are you Derek?" So then I said "I don't know the full extent of my powers" so then Daegon and Renota looked at each other and said "should we get Xeno-sama?" So then Daegon said "yeah this Saiyan needs to be taken down a peg" so then I would say "isn't there a more powerful person named Deus?" So then they said "yes but he resides in the 16th universe" so then I said "how do I get there?" So then Renota said "I can take you there but remember you still have to take over the title of God of destruction from Daegon" so then I would say "true then let's get started!" So then we would start training and five months later I would unlock 2 new forms: Super Saiyan 7 which multiplies the user's power by 3,000,000 and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 7 which multiplies the user's power by 4,500,000 then after five more months I would unlock 4 new forms: Super Saiyan 8 which multiplies the user's power by 5,000,000, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 8 which multiplies the user's power by 6,500,000, Super Saiyan 9 which multiplies the user's power by 7,000,000 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 9 which multiplies the user's power by 8,500,000 and then 5 months later I would unlock two forms: Super Saiyan 10 which multiplies the user's power by 10,000,000 and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 10 which multiplies the user's power by 12,500,000 and then five months later I would unlock 4 new forms: Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan which multiplies the user's power by 25,000,000, Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 which multiplies the user's power by 30,000,000, Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 which multiplies the user's power by 45,000,000, Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 which multiplies the user's power by 60,000,000 than two months later I would be ready to take the title from Daegon and defeat the armies of the Sixth and seventh universes, would fight Daegon and defeat him, thus taking his title


	4. Chapter 4: The new god's first fight

_**Chapter four: "The New God Of Destruction's Flight"**_

I would say "let's go back to earth" so then we would show up at earth and I would see Taven and the Armies of the Sixth and seventh universes trying to destroy earth, they would be blasting cities from orbit which would make my anger explode, I would go into Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 and then I would fly forward and punch Taven in the face and then I would destroy the Sixth and seventh universes armies and then I would force Taven to give up, so then he would say "No your planet will be destroyed!" I would roll my eyes and sigh then I would say "I'm getting Deja-Vu" so then he would start to charge his power and launch a massive attack at earth and then I would simply stand there with a smirk, I would be in my base form, Taven would say "Have you given up!? How pathetic! You who was supposedly the one who took the title of destruction from Daegon! Who knew you would be such a weakling!" I would just stand there trying not to laugh a small chuckle would escape my lips and he would scream "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" so then I would say "remember that blur that destroyed your army? That was me! Remember the blur that caused you to give up? That was me! I'm holding back because I'm much, much, much stronger than you!" So then he would say "than show me your true power!" So then I would glance at Renota he would say "Go ahead show Taven your full power" so then I would charge my power and I would charge up to Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 and then I would charge more and more and I would break the limits and ascend to Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5 which multiplies the user's power by 75,000,000 and I would keep charging my power and I would unlock Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 6 which multiplies the user's power by 85,000,000 and then I would continue to charge up and unlock Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 7 which multiplies the user's power by 95,000,000 then I would continue to charge up and then I would unlock Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 8 which multiplies the user's power by 100,000,000 and then I would continue charging and I would unlock Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 9 which multiplies the user's power by 150,000,000 then I would unlock Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 10 which multiplies the user's power by 200,000,000 then I would unlock Ultimate Golden Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Omega which multiplies the user's power by 950,000,000,000,000,000 then I would see Taven trembling and then i would say "I never unlocked these forms during training but I think I'll go to new Namek after I defeat you" so then he said "why?" So then I'd say "ever hear of the Namekian Lord Guru?" So then he'd say "yes" so then I would say "then you know what he can do" so then Taven, still trembling would say "YOU'RE INSANE!?" So then I would look back,smirk and say "no I'm not but if I'm going to defeat Xeno-sama than I need to go see the Namekian" and then I would fly to New Namek and I would land on New Namek and walk up to Lord Guru and i would say "hello Namekian I need you to unlock my latent potential" so then he would say "Why would I do that?" So then I would simply say "Renota" And Renota would teleport to me and he would say "Yes Lord DarkStar?" So then I would say "could you tell This Namekian who I am because he doesn't believe me" so then Renota would say "Lord Guru this is Derek the Destroyer the new, recently crowned god of destruction he aims to defeat the King of Everything Xeno-sama" so then Lord Guru would say "oh in that case please come here" so then I would walk over and he would put his hand on my forehead and I would feel something inside me shattering and power would start exploding inside me and crimson and golden light would start shining from within and my eyes would turn completely Gold with Crimson Irises, my hair would become spiky like the Super Saiyan 2 hair and it would turn Completely Gold with Crimson tips, there would be Gold lines all along my body and Red lines as well and my Aura would become Golden with Red Lightning and it would have the colours of Spatial Distortions and then I would say "thank you" and then I would ask Renota to take us to Anoter so I could raid Daegon's closet for a cape then Renota would say "okay" we would fly to Anoter and I would walk inside The building and I would find a black cape that has Golden Accents and then I would find a set of Saiyan Armor and I would put on the Chest plate, the chest plate would be black and Gold while wearing Turtle Hermit pants that are black and the sashes would be emerald Green and the Wristbands would be Emerald Green so then I would walk outside and then I would say to Renota: "where do I find Xeno-sama" Renota would say "he should be at the summit of the universes" so then I would say "can you take me there?" Renota would say "yes" so then Renota would teleport us to the summit of the universes and Taven would be there talking to Xeno-sama and I would say "Hello Taven I wish to challenge you for the right to be the God of destruction of the Sixth universe" Taven would say "Xeno-sama he is the one who defeated Daegon" so then Xeno-sama would say "interesting you shall clash with him for the title of God of destruction of the Sixth and seventh universe" so then I would smirk and say "ah yes it is good to finally meet you Xeno-sama" so then Xeno-sama would say "it is good to meet you as well Derek" so then I would say "after I defeat Taven I would like to fight you" and then Xeno-sama would say "what would you like if you somehow win?" I would bluntly say "the title of king of everything" Then Taven would look at me as if I'm insane and Xeno-sama would say "very well but what do I get when I win?" So then I would say "I will become your weapon to deal with Unruly gods who don't do their job well" so then he would say "I accept but fight Taven" so then I would say "okay" and then I would say to Taven "shall we?" Then he would say "you're insane" so then I would say "no I'm not I'm a vicious businessman" then I would charge my power and I would transform into my ultimate form the "Ultimate Alpha Golden Legendary Crimson Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Omega 2" and then I would be standing there and my Aura would crack the floor and I would look at Taven who would be trembling in fear and I would fly forward at a speed that is faster than light and I would punch him in the stomach and he would go flying through several walls and then I would say "is this all you got?" So then he would grind his teeth and say "n-No! I will not lose so easily!" So then I would smirk and say "then use your full power!" So then he would start charging and he would use his power to boost his speed and he would go faster than me I would use my Godly-Ki-sense and sense where he is and I would stop his punch in it's tracks and I would give him a punch that would freeze him solid from fear and then I would tap him on the shoulder and I would punch him in the face and that would kill him and then I would say "Aww I think I should have held back! That was boring!" So then Xeno-sama would be laughing and he would say "now I really want to fight this man!" So then I would say " then come do it Xeno-sama!" So then Xeno-sama would fly down Into the arena and he would look at me and say "is this the limit of your power?" So then I would say "it's my Latent Potential so I can't really say but I think that in this form I could defeat the rest of the gods of destruction without breaking a sweat" so then Xeno-sama would say "why don't we test that?" And I would give him a questioning look and he would summon the rest of the gods of destruction and I would get into my battle stance and I would charge my Ki and form a massive KAMEHAMEHA in my hands and I would say "Ultimate Golden Legendary Crimson Final Longinus Big Bang Solar Universal eraser God Warp Extinction-class KAMEHAMEHA X250,000,000,000!" and then I would release it and it would obliterate the rest of the Gods of destruction and I would walk up to Xeno-sama and I would say "let's begin" so then he would say "shall we?" so then Xeno-sama would walk forward and he would get into his battle stance and I would charge my Ki and it would start causing Spatial Distortions so then I would step forward and I would say "Xeno-sama when I defeat you I plan to go to the 16th Universe" so then Xeno-sama would say "why is that?" So then I would say "I hear they have in interesting way of choosing the next God of Space and time" so then he would say "yes that's true but why don't I call Deus Ex Machina to me?" So then I would say "what would be the point of that?" So then Xeno-sama would say "you would be able to see what he looks like and he would be able to see what the new god of destruction of the 1st-7th universes looks like" so then i would say "true then do it" so then he would chant: "Deus Ex Machina I summon you to me!"


End file.
